


A Waiting Bath

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bath Time, F/M, Heavy Petting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: After a long day of meetings, Ithlen finds Solas waiting with a glass of wine in the bath in her quarters. There's more than one way to relieve stress in the tub.





	A Waiting Bath

Prompt fill on tumblr for "you've got too many clothes on." Also inspired by [this artwork of Solas](http://kimberly-parker.tumblr.com/post/123701816355/waters-fine).

* * *

 

Returning to her quarters, Ithlen found the door to the bath cracked open. When she peered in she saw Solas soaking in the large tub, glass of wine in hand.

“Vhenan,” he smiled, shifting forward in the water to lean against the side, draping an arm over the edge. A small pool of water formed as it dripped from the tips of his fingers. “I expected you to be back sooner.”

“So did I, but you know how the nobles can be. Nothing is more important than them, not even when the meeting was supposed to be over an hour ago and I’m inching my way towards the door.”

“I hope you escaped unscathed.”

“Death by boredom was the biggest risk I think.”

“Now that you’re here, I certainly hope that won’t be an issue.”

Solas held out his hand and she stepped forward to accept it, running a thumb across his wet knuckles, “Do you have something planned?”

“Just this; a hot bath, some wine, and the chance to relax after a long day.”

“All of that does sound rather appealing,” she said playfully.

He knew his lover’s moods and whims, and what it meant when she looked at him like that, expectantly, with a subtle smile. Solas kissed the top of her hand, then uncurled her fingers, kissing her fingertips, suckling each them for a fraction of a second. “I have a few other ideas, if you’re interested.”

She trailed her fingers across the top of his head, resting them behind his ear, “I might be.”

“In that case, I believe you have too many clothes on.”

Solas returned to his previous spot, on the far side of the bath. He took a sip of wine, eyes fixed on Ithlen, his arousal clearly and unashamedly visible beneath the surface of the water. Slowly she began removing her clothes, keeping her eyes locked with his.

She started with her leggings, wriggling them over her hips while making sure her small clothes remained in place. Running her hands down her legs, she bent forward until her fingertips almost touched the floor, then stepped out of the leggings as gracefully as possible. She kicked them away, sending them sliding again the floor until they came to a stop again the wall. Next, she began unfastening the buttons on her shirt, slowly, deliberately. It was a frustrating process, fighting against her instinct to rush or undo just enough of them to pull the shirt over her head.

Solas’s tongue flicked across his lips and he shifted in the water. His jaw relaxed, lips slightly parting but he remained silent; watching, wanting, waiting.

The final button released, Ithlen let the shirt fall open, but didn’t remove it. Instead she reached up to undo the braids and pins in her hair. As she lifted her arms, her shirt rose revealing her hips and top of her small clothes. One by one the hairpins fell to the floor with a barely audible clink. With the last pin removed, Ithlen worked her hair loose with her fingers until it fell in gentle waves over her shoulders, it was only after this that she finally removed the shirt and tossed it against the wall to join the leggings.

She paused, standing nearly naked before him, letting him drink in the sight of her body. Walking towards the tub, she could feel the slickness already forming between her legs. Eyes still fixed on Solas’s, she removed the band of cloth covering her chest and stepped into the steaming water.

Solas looked up at her, “I think you’re forgetting something.”

“Am I?” Ithlen sank into the water, a somewhat unusual sensation as it soaked her small clothes. She wouldn’t give him everything, not yet. He would have to beg in frustration first. Moving closer, she took the glass of wine from his hand. He watched her, eyebrow quirked, as she took a long drink. “I needed that,” she said, tongue flicking out to swipe away an errant drop of wine.

“If you want more, the bottle’s on the table. One of us would have to get out to get it though.”

Ithlen looked to the table, then back at the glass, “I think this will do for now.”

She took another drink, tilting her head back to make sure the last drops were emptied into her mouth. Her neck exposed, Solas leaned forward, lips meeting the skin just below her jaw. Ithlen moaned, the contact sudden and desperate. Creators, she was ready. She needed this, needed him.

Solas took the glass from her hand, setting it on the ground, and pressed her against the side of the tub, the taste of salty sweat still on his tongue. Skin glided against skin. Hands grasping and groping, flesh pressed against flesh. Solas’s hand dipped below the water, trailing down the sensitive skin of her stomach, and against the fabric of her smalls.

“Yes,” Ithen rocked into his touch. Deft fingers pushed past the waistband, through the curls, and to her most sensitive spot. “Solas,” she breathed.

Even in the water, she was still slick, and he glided over the nub slowly, sending small shivers through her body. Ithlen’s eyes closed, her sole focus the sensations building in her body, but Solas watched, never taking his eyes from her. He took in the way her chest rose, slowly at first, then gradually faster, her breath becoming shallower. Her hands gripped the edge of the tub, knuckles turning white as his fingers continued to slide against her. She was close and it was within his power to bring her to the edge or push her over.

“Do you want to come, vhenan?”

Gasping, she mouthed, “Yes.”

The slow, easy circles became more intense, faster. Ithlen’s back arched away from the tub wall. Then her eyes flew open and she pushed away Solas’s hand, “Wait,” she breathed, “wait. I want to wait. I want us to come together.”

Taken aback, Solas allowed her to shift their positions until she was leaning against his chest, straddling him. She reached between them and stroked his length and he let out an involuntary groan.

“Does that feel good?” she asked. Solas silently nodded. “Do you want more?” Another nod.

No one else had ever had this power over him, the power to completely unmake him with a word or a touch. It frightened him, but it was also intoxicating to give up control and be swept along with the waves of pleasure.

Ithlen watched him with the same intensity he’d watched her just moments before. He burned under her gaze, suddenly self conscious his body might betray him. She continued with slow even strokes, from the tip to the base, just tight enough to provide some resistance in water. He thrust up into her hand, trying to match her rhythm but she stopped, moving her hands to either side of his head, holding onto the lip of the bath.

Solas swallowed the whine forming in his throat from the loss of her touch but she didn’t make him wait long. She began rocking against him, the friction from the fabric of her smalls a stark contrast to the softness of her hands. The sensation teetered on being painful at the risk of rubbing the delicate skin raw, but that was a concern for later. Now he only wanted more.

With each roll of her hips, Ithlen’s breath hitched. If they kept going like this, it wouldn’t be long until they both came. Greed overcame Solas. He needed to feel her around him, her climax would be his climax.

“Ithlen,” he pushed at her smalls in frustration, “I need you. I want to be in you.” She rolled her hips a few more times, equally as desperate for release. “Please, vhenan.”

She took in a steadying breath and leaned back onto his thighs, “Here, or-?”

“The bed.” It would be over too quickly now, the short amount of time it would take to move to the bedroom would be enough to ensure he lasted more than a couple of thrusts.

They climbed out of the tub. Ithlen shed her smalls and they hurriedly tried to dry off enough to not soak the sheets. The wet clothes and puddles on the floor would be dealt with later.

Ithlen fell back onto the bed, her dark, half wet hair tangling around her. Solas stood, looking down at her. He ran his hands down her body, starting at her shoulders, following the curve of her breasts, across her stomach and finally resting on her hips. Easing her legs apart, he once again dipped into the soft curls, rubbing his thumb against her.

Watching him with heavily lidded eyes, she let out a soft sigh and gently bit her bottom lip. Ithlen reached for one of her breasts and tugged at the nipple, rolling it hard between her finger and thumb. He couldn’t hold out any longer. With his other hand, Solas guided himself to her entrance, wet and ready. He slowly pushed inside, both of them gasping as he fully buried his length.

He waited a few moments for her to adjust, then began to move. His eyes left hers to focus on his cock, sliding in and out, coated in her fluids. Brushing his thumb with greater pressure against the sensitive nub, he watched as she craned her neck back, still biting her lip, and moaned in pleasure. Encouraged, he rubbed faster, until she was tossing her head back and forth, calling out his name.

Then Ithlen went still, her back arched off the bed, eyes wide, and mouth open in silent ecstasy. A few quick thrusts as she shuddered around him and Solas was undone as well. His grip on her hip tightened, fingers pressed into the flesh, as he filled her. Finally, his movements slowed to a stop, and he collapsed onto the bed beside her, breathless.

Ithlen curled against his body in a satisfied haze, the concerns of the day forgotten. Solas absently stroked her hair and in the comfortable silence that followed, she began to drift off to sleep.

“Vhenan?” he asked gently. “Ithlen?”

“Hmm?”

“You should get in bed.”

“I am in bed.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Fine.” Ithlen stretched and tiptoed around the bed, crawling under the covers while Solas blew out the candles before joining her. As soon as he lay down, she was back by his side, resting on his chest.

“Goodnight, my love.”

Solas pressed a kiss against her forehead, “Goodnight, vhenan.”


End file.
